


Ecstatically Uncomfortable

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, BDSM, Bondage, Bound Orgasm, Brothers, Choking, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor chains Loki to a chair for face slapping, nipple clamp play, choking, and orgasm control.





	Ecstatically Uncomfortable

Thor bound Loki to the black leather chair with metal chains locked around his wrists and ankles.

“Comfortable?”

“No,” Loki replied with a smirk, “but that’s rather the point, isn’t it? Pull these chains tighter. They don’t hurt very much at all.” 

Thor complied, then stepped back and grinned at Loki’s immobilized, naked body.

“Hmm,” Thor considered, “now that I have you, what shall I do with you?”

“Mmm,” Loki purred, “whatever you like, brother.”

Thor drew back his hand and slapped Loki across the face. Loki cried out in shock and pain, then moaned. Thor slapped him again and again until both Loki’s cheeks were raw and red. Then Thor pressed his lips gently to them, planting kisses on both sides of Loki’s face, and Loki made a soft sigh.

“How did it feel?”

“It hurt,” Loki breathed, “and it was wonderful.”

Thor stroked Loki’s hair and gave him a brief, tender kiss.

“Hurt me more, brother.”

Thor grunted eagerly, then went to a nearby drawer and retrieved a pair of nipple clamps. Loki nodded enthusiastically. Thor licked Loki’s nipples, then clamped the metal around them. Loki breathed heavily. Thor hooked his fingers over the metal chain that attached the two clamps and tugged. Loki whimpered. Thor repeated the motion, tugging as hard as he could without pulling the clamps off of him. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes, I love it, don’t stop.”

Thor growled, then dove at him and grabbed him beneath the chin, curling his fingers around Loki’s neck. Loki gasped and Thor tightened his grip as much as he could without putting Loki in danger. Thor’s free hand wrapped firmly around Loki’s hard cock and began to pump furiously without delay. Loki yelled and started to thrust his hips, and Thor removed his hand. He released Loki’s neck as well, then stepped away with a wicked grin.

“You don’t come till I say, alright?”

“Fine, fine,” Loki whined, “just touch me again.”

Thor obliged, but whenever Loki came near to orgasm, Thor let go. It went on for an hour and a half, Thor taking occasional breaks to slap him and tug on his nipple clamps. He choked Loki intermittently, applying varying amounts of pressure in an unpredictable pattern as his fist pumped Loki’s cock at speed. 

When he was finally permitted to release, Loki came so hard his stream of wet splattered onto Thor’s parted lips.


End file.
